User blog:GIR 5 life/GIR'S Rap Battles of Infrequency: Dorothy vs Alice
Hello everyone! Welcome back to my battles that apparently aren't so infrequent. Today we've got a suggestion that's actually plausible. GASP! But GIR, all you use are You tubers and cartoon characters! Well...... you're wrong. Today we've got the girl who visited Oz, Dorothy Gale battling fellow wacky world explorer, Alice from Wonderland. Lets see which female dreamer has the biggest legacy. But will a certain male wardrobe warrior intervene? Probably. Lets move forward! Thanks A quick thanks to give to my friends. Thank you User:WonderPikachu12 for the awesome I tunes cover as always. Thanks again to dmaster for offering to make tile cards. And a special thanks to Andy for the great title cards. Casting Whitney Avalon (Princess rap Battles) as Dorothy Gale Grace Helbig as Alice EpicLloyd as The Munchkins A Dog as Toto Nice Peter as Tin man and Cowardly Lion and scarecrow (cameo) Ian Hecox as ???? The Battle GIR'S RAP BATTLES OF INFREQUENCY!! ALICE! VS DOROTHY!!! BEGIN!!! Dorothy I was off to see the Wizard, but then along came this plain ho. So I kicked her rabbit hole and sent her somewhere o'er the rainbow! I've got courage, heart and brains! Step up to me and you're in trouble! Cause even though you aren't Gilinda, I'll still be sure to pop your bubble! When you get doused with this cold water, it'll be your first time wet, bitch! Beating your ass blue and black. I guess that makes you the bad witch! Make your head spin like your teacup ride. Dropping verbal houses, You're getting killed! This twit should make like the white rabbit, or she'll get chopped up by the lollypop guild! Gonna choke this shroom head till she's red. Give her the ax, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!! Then I'll piss on your corpse, just call me the Wiz! Ding, Dong, the bitch is dead! Alice So you pretend that I'm gonna get all whizzed on, odd whore? Ha! Don't make me chortle bitch, you're not in Kansas anymore! (Woof!) OI! It's me Alice! Bringing malice! Wonderland representative! You must be having my own syndrome, cause your chances look diminutive! I give myself good advice, so let me give your arse a tidbit! Don't chase your dog in a tornado! Even the scarecrow's less a nitwit! This lumpy Pumpkin don't know Jack! You make me grin just like the Cheshire Cat! Cause you're a futterwacking joke! I'll use my vorpal sword to end this twat! Why is this this Raven bitch so famous? Now that's a puzzling query. But China Girl best stop right here or she'll be cancelled like her T.V series! Dorothy You've brought out my Dark Side! I'll leave your stupid munchkin head hung; From a noose on a tree! Then leave your ass needing the iron lung! Spitting sick lyrical twisters! Leave this limey brat with bad foot blisters. This wench is in some Depp shit! Up your ass is where I'll launch my slippers. This British bitch thinks she's perfect? I've seen fancier flying monkey pelting's! Screw the water, lines straight up burning you. You're melting, You're melting!! So now I'll click my heels thrice, Alice is Dead and now I'm calm. Just stay in coocooland, fucker! Missus Gale just dropped the F-Baum! Alice You're pretty wound up there Tik-Tok. But I've Returned to Madness, so I'm much furiouser! While you're madder than the Hatter, with wack lines curioser and curioser! And just where do you think you're going? Return to Oz and Return to bloody rapping! (shit!) I've heard fiercer wordplay in my sleep. I could beat you while I'm freaking napping! Skedaddle to the Emerald City, find that old fraud, ask for his pity! I'll snatch this bitch and her little dog too! I've got you now my pretty! Eureka! I just successfully left this Patchwork Girl in endless tears! But please don't worry about your anger, cause in truth WE'RE ALL MAD HERE!! ???? Both girls turn around to see a wardrobe. The door slowly opens to reveal.... BEGIN!!! Edmund Step back ye young maidens! I do not want to bring harm to ya! But if it's rapping you want, I'll slay you. Lets do this shit, FOR NARNIA!! It's Ed Pevensie, armed and ready, to take these two dreamers down! ''' '''Cause Whore-othy's a greedy bitch and Alice prides herself in making nouns. This creation of C.S can't stand your B.S. You want a fight? I've got myself a plan. I've got the warrey story that everyone loves. My rhymes will bite down hard like Aslan. With style grander than Prince Caspian, The magicians nephew's making you vanish! My worlds got lore by the ton. Your goofy snooze lands are outlandish! So just sit in that Silver Chair. I'll chill these chicks, that's my niche! I'll leave these Disney misfits Frozen! Just call me the White Witch! This is your final battle! Reduced your fame down to a microbe! I'm the bravest mofo you've ever known! I put the war in wardrobe!! Who won? Who's next? You decide!! GIR'S Twister comes by and blows the logo away. RAPBATTLESOFINFREQUENCY! WHO WON? Dorothy Alice WHO WON? Dorothy Alice Edmund Hint code:?kcab srettel eerht Hint: XKDIBX YXHBO SP PXIIV? Creative corner Category:Blog posts